On an angel's wings
by Htress
Summary: It's my French fic translated... Believe me, it looks better than that in french... Little hint of CloudXSeph.


Disclaimer

I do not own FF7. Yaoi warning. For Caroltrue, who tried to read this in french, I decided to translate it.

Htress

htress@jenovaproject.com

Sur les ailes d'un ange.

Kalm. The small town had rarely seen so much agitation, well not since the Meteor had been stopped. The dark form of the Highwind could be seen in the night and it's occupants were running toward a small apartment in the very far end of the village.

" For heaven's sake, Vincent! What did he say? "

The red caped man turned toward the girl and shook his head.

" It's not what he said, Tifa, but the tone of his voice. All I can tell is that it is really serious. "

They climbed the stairs hurriedly and stopped at the door. Vincent knocked softly with his mechanic claw. The door opened few seconds later. To everybody's surprise a woman with short brown hair was standing before them. She was dressed in white and wore a small hat marked with a red cross.

" Oh! You must be Mr. Valentine! I remember you, you were at Mideel when we get him out of the Lifestream… And you brought eberybody… come in, but be quiet, he needs calm…"

" Wait a $%? minute! What are you doing here? And first, who are you?"

The nurse looked at Cid, slightly confused before answering.

" You… you… He didn't tell you?" She sat down on a chair while everybody gathered around her to listen. " My name is Elly Lang, I'm his nurse. About one month ago, Mr. Strife came to Mideel to meet Dr. Molder. He was saying his headaches were back. He stayed a few days at the clinic then returned home. Dr. Molder suppose that during the next week his health worsen, because when he came to Kalm to do a normal check-up, he found him in a pitiful state. Mr. Strife was struck by a great weakness and shook by violent shivers. Dr. Molder asked me to stay with him and since then, it's going from bad to worse"

" But what does he have? " Nanaki asked

" The doctor thinks it's the JENOVA cells in him… There's nothing to do. I'll go tell him you're here. "

A deep silence fell on the group, only the muffled cries of Tifa and Yuffie and the murmurs of the nurse in the next room could be heard. The door opened and Elly got out, gesturing to the others to get in, reminding them to stay calm. The bedroom lights were dimmed and they all gathered around the bed to have a closer look to the one who, only a few months ago, lead them to the final victory. He was there, leaning against a pile of cushions, his gaze empty and veiled that he lifted as he heard the sound of his friends.

" I'm… sorry, I didn't want you to see me like that…" He spoke feebly, " but I don't have much time left… Tifa…"

The young man opened his arms and the brunette came weeping on his shoulder.

" I'm so sorry, Tifa… I never wanted to hurt you… When I'll be gone, tell them, like I told you… And thanks them…" Cloud murmured in her ears.

She got up with difficulty and Cloud smiled at her while she made her way back to the living room. One after another, Nanaki, Cid, Yuffie and Barret went crouching near the bed to hear what he had to tell them. Vincent were the last one to approach.

" Vincent… You know what it is to watch the one you love die… I'm feeling so… alone… Vincent… Why did it have to be me? Why did I have to kill to only one I ever loved…?"

Everything clicked in Vincent's head and he realised that he wasn't speaking of Aerith… The young flower girl was appreciated by all and her death seemed to shock Cloud, but it was clear it wasn't in the way they had believed at first. The ex-Turk wiped away he few tears that rolled down Cloud's face with his hand.

" Cloud…"

" Please… Promise me you'll take care of Tifa…"

Vincent nodded as Cloud curled into a ball, the pain becoming too much for him to bear. Without even thinking, the vampire grasped a blanket, muffled Cloud into it and scooped him in his arms. He sat down in a rocking chair, singing a lullaby. Maybe he had committed sins before being unable to act, but he decided he wouldn't do the same mistake again. Lucrecia died without anybody by her side, alone in a dark and sterile lab… Cloud didn't deserved the cold either….

__

Depuis longtemps la clochette pieuse

Redit à tous l'angélus du soir

Et maintenant la nuit mystérieuse

Nous environne il fera bientôt noir

He wasn't surprise that by the time he reached the chorus everybody was gathering near to sing with him..

__

Il faut dormir sans perdre une seconde

Il faut dormir dans mes bras mon enfant

Repose bien sur moi ta tête blonde

Ferme les yeux sans tarder un instant

Ne pleure donc plus, mais pourquoi donc ces larmes

Ne pleure donc plus et surtout ne crains rien

Car auprès de toi pour calmer tes alarmes

Veillent ta mère et ton ange gardien

They continued to sing again and again, Cloud asleep in Vincent's arm who rocked him until the day rise. In the first glows of dawn, they heard his last words…

" Wings… Sephiroth, angel, me too I wanna have wings…"

And his already cold body became still forever. The world was saved, because it's hero had sacrificed his love.

Author's note

*Siff* I know, this story is saaaaaaaaaaad!!! Whaaaaaaaaahahhahhaha!!! Anybody got a kleenex for me? *sniffle* I can't believe I let Cloud die!!!


End file.
